Well Fuck
by OtakuCertified
Summary: Maka's friends usually go out every Friday and Saturday night with out her. But she wonders the streets a little too. After a very unusual phone fight. Soul came home a little earlier than usual and also gets into a short fight that ends in Soul dragging her into his room. Rated M, One shot. Lemony and No flames please


"**Well fuck..."**

Contrary to the popular belief, Maka Albarn does have the same chemical hormone that makes her fall in love and or get aroused like everyone else. She was just an expert on masking the fact because in her whole life the chemical hormone only ever coursed through her veins when she saw one man. A close best friend, loyal to his beliefs, and is widely known around the school as the sexiest guy on campus. Soul Eater Evans. Although she knew a few things no one else knew because she was his partner. His father would hit him if he messed up over six notes in practice and beat him if he messed up a single note in a live concert. His mother was the only warm person in his family before she passed away. His birth name was Scott but he had it changed legally when he arrived here. Death had personal asked Soul to come to the city to be Kids weapon so his son could carry the tradition of using a scythe as a weapon. But he was reject and went to the music to blow off steam and that's how he met Maka. He also used to self harm but stopped when he met Maka (he still has the scars) These were secrets that Maka held close to her, they were her secrets too. It was Friday night in Death City. Her friends, including Soul were out on the streets living up their lives. Not one even bothered to even invite her let alone say anything about it. Heck even Tsubaki didn't tell her. But of course Maka would catch on since they went out every Friday and Saturday night. Maka didn't know why but she didn't bid Soul good bye at the door like she did usually did. She would never know but Soul was actually a little distraught by this and half of him. His insanity opted to burst into her room and demand why she wasn't seeing him off. But instead she stayed in her room, hearing the front door click as she tugged on a black dress over her leg warmer stockings and sandal like short heels. It was plain black with no special designs and simple spaghetti. It came down to just above her knees and gave off this flowy feeling. Her cellphone went off and she briefly looked at the number. It was Tsubaki, Maka didn't pick up. On the evenings they went so did Maka. Kind of. More like she wandered the streets all dressed up for twenty minutes then went to a convenience store then home. Her hair looked the same and the only make up she put on was mascara and gold lip gloss. She twirled and looked at her reflection. The blue and black leg warmer stocking gave her an air of coolness. Maka grabbed her purse and scurried out the door. She listened to the message Tsubaki and felt angry. She called to ask if she could come over on Sunday to hang out. Maka did something she didn't usually do. Her replying text was just _**No**_ not 'No thank you or I'm sorry but I have something else to do' it was just that one word. Maka did her normal routine and wandered the cobble stone streets. Her cellphone went off a few more times. First Tsubaki again leaving a message if she had another engagement to wish her luck. Then it was Black Star demanding to know the reason why Maka was so rude to reply like that then ignore his goddess AKA Tsubaki. Then it was Kid asking her if she was alright because she didn't seem like herself. Then patty but that was most likely a pocket dial. She ignored each one but listened to the messages.

"I can hear the club music in the back you insensitive jerks," Maka muttered as she entered the quick stop store. Picking up a few weekly needed items. Souls razors, deodorant, instant ramen cups, milk and so on. Of course the chips and Coke a Cola were for her. If Soul found out she got Pop he would demand to know why he didn't get any. Her phone went off again but this time it was her partner calling. Soul was calling her while he was out having fun. Why were they all so desperate to contact her because of the way she replied to Tsubaki? Maka muted the call and decided to take the longer route home. Soul didn't leave a message, he wasn't like the rest of them. She didn't have the same anger towards him like she did the rest. Finally Liz called and Maka snapped. She flipped open the phone and pressed it to her ear.

"What?" She growled. The pulsing music vibrated the top speaker.

"What the hell is going on with you? You send Tsubaki a message like that and don't bother to pick up anyone's calls? Soul even called you and you didn't pick up!" Liz scowled her. Maka shifted the plastic bag to rest in the bend of her arm.

"What? It isn't like I said 'Fuck you cunt'. By the way, I can hear the music in the background." Maka spoke bitterly and factually. Liz was shocked at what Maka had said. A bunch of drunk teenagers past her and whistled and whooped at her. She winked at them and their laughter and whoops increased in volume. Just in time for the people at the other end of the call to find a silent place. Liz had put her phone on speaker just as the drunk males whooped. Soul went as pale as his hair.

"Maka, where are you?" Liz asked after gulping.

"With my boyfriend," Maka held back a snicker. It was fun being mean to them like this. After all they were being mean to her as well.

"WHAT?!" Soul yelled. Maka almost tripped. She didn't know Liz put it on speaker phone. Soul just heard her, they guy she really wanted to be her boyfriend.

"Relax I was joking. I'm working the corner like I usually do on Fridays" Random noises could be heard and she guessed Soul was trying to escape to find her. "Yeah, my dad is a usual customer" Maka clasped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from howling in laughter. Soul had apparently gotten more rowdy because Kid shouted at him for almost breaking something.

"That wasn't funny Maka," Tsubaki's voice interjected.

"Was to me," She grinned. Sometimes she liked being an asshole instead of miss straight laced. Maka kicked a small pebble down the road and bounced against stone steps. A loud argument broke out and phone was dropped a few times. Judging by the way Liz shrieked 'Soul what are you doing with my phone!' Followed by a bunch of odd noises it was safe to presume that her partner had taken the phone and went to a private place to talk.

"Maka?" He asked, slightly panting.

"Yo" She broke into a box of chocolate pocky and began munching on a stick.

"Where are you? I'll meet up with you and we can go home together." Maka's heart beat picked up a bit when he said this. The low tone that emanated from his voice sent her shivers.

"It's okay, go have fun with everyone. You're a death scythe, you deserve to have fun. You worked for it." Maka's voice was sweet and honest. She didn't want to get in the way of Soul having a good time for her own selfish need. She stood on the third step with a sad smile on her face.

"But Maka-"

"I just went out to get some things I thought we were low on. You know, milk and stuff like that. Ouch!" She winced. She had tripped and banged her knee against the step. '_Who trips going up the stairs?' _Maka brushed it off but it still stung.

"Are you alright? Maka answer me!" Soul was getting uneasy. He didn't like this, he should've stayed home when Maka didn't say goodbye to him at the door. The message and they way she talked to them. He wanted to see her. "Maka! Are you there?"

"Calm down tiger. I just tripped going up the stairs. I must be some special kind of stupid to trip going up stairs," She laughed. He tried insisting coming home immediately but she refused. "Go have fun with your friends. Who knows maybe you will get lucky tonight and not come home. Any way see ya!"

"Maka!" She had hung up before he could say anything. What could have he said for her not to hang up. _**Go have fun with your friends**_ _'What the hell is that supposed to mean Maka? Are you saying I don't see you as a part of my friends. Well...technically...What the hell did she mean by 'get lucky' God dammit Maka you make me stress over the stupidest fucking things you say!' _Soul was tempted to punch someone and gripped the phone in his hand harder. Liz finally found him with Tsubaki's help. Soul sighed heavily and handed her the phone.

"What did she say?" Liz asked noting his noticeable slump.

"_Go have fun with your friends. Who knows maybe you'll get lucky and won't come home_" Soul repeated her parting sentence without the goodbye. Liz shrugged and turned back but Tsubaki furrowed her brow.

"She worded that strangely. Like she doesn't see us as friends," They both walked back to their group.

"Or she thinks we don't see her as a friend anymore. It would make sense her thinking that right?" He dug his hands in his pockets. Tsubaki gave him a confused look. "The way we treat her right now. None of us told her that we go and hang out at nights let alone even asked her to join. Well all just assumed she would've said no, even me and I'm her fucking partner. God fucking dammit! What the hell did she mean by 'get lucky' FUCK!" He cursed loudly. Tsubaki hung her head in shame. _'No wonder why she said no, she found this out by herself.'_ The ninja weapon felt a cloud of gloom hang over her head while Soul would probably gain the ability to breathe fire if his temper rose any higher.

Maka turned off the water to the shower and stepped out. Briefly looking at her body in the mirror as she grabbed a towel. Maka Albarn hated her body. She was flat as a plank and had no ass to her knowledge. Soul on the hand had washboard abs, tan skin and a chiselled jawline. She recalled the conversation with Liz and Tsubaki earlier today.

_ "Maka you are the luckiest girl in Death city, having Soul as a roommate and partner! He is sexy as fuck!" Liz grinned at lunch. Maka was well aware of Soul's attractiveness. He for some reason liked to strip off his shirt when it was just them. Tsubaki actually agreed with a solemn nod .Maka bit her lip from shouting profanities at them. "I'd fuck him without a second thought. Just seduce em and screw em!" She laughed. _

Maka had pulled a shirt over her head, not bothering with a bra. Her signature red skirt was snug on her hips. Maka flopped onto her bed, thought of Soul plagued her mind. Naughty ones. Well more of just descriptive thoughts of his body. Soon her hand drifted down to her black cotton panties. She played with herself. But imagining that for that night that it was Soul doing it to her.

"Soul-Ah!" Maka cried out. Not caring for the volume of her voice, she was alone in the apartment. "SoulmmM Soul! Soul! Ahh AH!" She came after what only seemed minutes but was 15. Her flesh was hot, burning from the actions. When she regained her composure Maka swung her legs over the side of her bed and headed to the kitchen. Legs were weak but she opened the fridge for her fizzed drink. Maka unscrewed the cap and took two large gulps.

"Where's mine?" Soul leaned against the wall. Maka almost spewed out the drink. How long had he been home?

"When did you get back?" She asked. Her face was red _'Shit did he hear me?'_ "I didn't think you were coming back tonight..." She admitted and turned her back to him.

"A few minutes ago and I'll ask again. Where's mine?" He prodded her back trying to loosen her up a bit. He eyed her slender legs with greedy scarlet eyes.

"You don't get one. Cola is only for the stayed behind club," She grumbled leaning on the counter and stared at the wall. Not even looking at him.

"You could've just asked to come along!" Soul's voice rose to a point of shouting. This caused Maka to slowly turn around. "And what the hell did you mean by 'Get lucky' and 'I didn't think you were coming back tonight' What the fuck Maka?!" He shouted at her. Maka clenched her fists.

"I meant, good luck fucking some big breasted bimbo in the bar and staying at her place for the night!" She shouted back and took another swig from the Cola bottle.

"Maka I'm not your father and I don't have a thing for big tits alright?" He tried to calm down but it was proving difficult. He snatched the bottle from her and took a gulp before setting it down on the counter.

"Really now? Then explain the nose bleeds whenever Blair thrusts her boobs in your face!" Maka guarded the sugary liquid.

"That's a normal straight male reaction!" He was having problems keeping his cool. Since when was her skirt that short? It must be that long top, it has to be. "I don't even like big tits! I'd rather be intimate with you than anyone else in the whole fucking world!" He slipped up. Soul immediately closed his mouth after that.

"Liar! You are such a liar! I can't believe you would say something like that you pig headed..." Soul smashed his lips into hers, forcing his tongue in her mouth. Maka squirmed but he had a tight grip on her waist.

_X~

Tsubaki quiet walked to her best friends door. Ready to apologize for her rude behaviour towards her and wanted to invite Maka to an outing with just her.

"I swear to god Maka I will fuck you on every piece of furniture, appliance and surface in this apartment in very undignified ways." Soul shouted behind the door. Tsubaki stood there shocked.

_X~

Maka tried to push him away but it was no use, Soul was stronger than she was and he clearly knew it too. Soul threw Maka over his shoulder like she was towel and strode towards his room. Hell bent on fulfilling every one of his desires. Soul kicked his door open and roughly kicked it shut. Maka's body bounced on the bed before he straddled her. Maka was conflicted about this position. Her brain said to smash his skull in for being such an aggressive pervert and using her as a juvenile fuck chance While her heart was thumping so fast because he could actually want her this way. Soul held her face in his hands and kissed her once again. Waiting for her to grab a book and hit him with it. But it never happened. Instead Maka let herself be fondled by Soul, her best friend and partner. He pulled away when he became suspicious of her and the lack of beating. He could barely contain himself when he saw her face. Bright red cheeks, glazed eyes and swollen lips.

"M-maka?" He asked. Maka grabbed his head and shoved his face into hers again. Soul took this as an 'A-O-kay' His hand slid under her shirt and he grasped a bare breast. Maka's breath hitched as he pinched the nipple. Maka moaned into his mouth as he ground their hips. _Come on Maka, stop me now...Maka...please...stop me_ Soul groped her everywhere before he hooked his fingers and pulled down her panties. He adjusted both of their bodies. Soul was on his knees on the bed and pulled Makas legs to rest on his shoulders. He took a long lick of her pink folds, tasting her wet essence. He sucked and licked her womanhood, biting her clit and sending driving her crazy. Soul pushed his tongue into her. Soul had a very long tongue, probably the longest in the Nevada Desert. It would stretch to at least six inches. Maka felt the wet organ enter, wiggling inside and eating her. Maka made a mixture of a moan and scream. Soul darted his tongue in and out of her, causing her to climax. Soul lapped her up like a dog would water and laid her down again. She was panting like crazy and clinging to his shirt. He grinned and kissed her. Making her taste herself. Maka heard him unzip his pants and pull out his member.

"I'm going to put it in okay Maka" He whispered in her ear. She nodded and braced herself for the pain. To her surprise it didn't as badly as she imagined previously. It was a sharp pain but mainly she just felt full. Soul stretched her inners with his rod. A few words of comfort and a several kisses later Soul moved himself against her. Dulling the pain and bringing out pleasure. Maka moaned and cried out his name repeatedly.

"Soul AH! W-why n-now? Ah, ah, ah Soul~" Maka asked with difficulty. He rolled his hips into hers. Driving her insane.

"Because," He grunted. "Even if it was joke, I really can't stand the idea of you having a boyfriend who isn't me" Soul pounded into her with every word. Maka screamed and quickened his pace. Driving himself into her harder and harder.

"Soul, Soul, Soul, Soul" Maka cried out and slipped her hands under his jacket and shirt. Her nails dragged down his sweat beaded tan back. Drawing tiny pricks of blood from the fleshy white lines. Soul held her legs up, his palms digging into her thighs. His lengthy tongue pushed against hers and filled Maka's mouth. Lips meshed together as hips grinded and sweat drenched their clothes. Maka finally registered and processed the words Soul had said. _Who isn't me _Maka blushed a deeper shade of red.

"D-did you just ask me O-out," Maka stammered to get the words out when she separated her mouth from his. He gave her a look.

"Seriously? You get that know?" He said sarcastically. Now it was Maka's turn to give him a look.

"You asked me if you could be my boyfriend while we are having SEX!" She shoved her pelvis into his. He grunted and slowed the pace so they could talk a little more. Dragging out the passionate activity for as long as they could. Maka wrapped her legs around him, telling him to sit up. When she was in his lap Maka pushed him on his back and pulled off her shirt. Soul stripped off his jacket and shirt as she rolled against him. He noticed her lack of bra and smirked.

"I guess it wasn't the most ideal timing," He admitted. His large hands were placed on her hips, helping her move against him. He made little throaty whine escaped him from the sensation. Maka giggled, she never knew Soul could make a sound like that for her. He made a bit of pouty face but quickly grinned as Maka moaned. "But at least I asked instead of you getting confused." Maka scowled at him for a moment.

"Who s-says I'd get confused?" She tried to add a growl to it but it came out like a little puppies bark. Now Soul chuckled this time from the sound.

"You got confused last time I made a move on you," Soul moved his hands from her hips and folded them behind his head and rolled his groin to her motions. Maka's eyes widened in shock. _When did he make a move on me?_ Soul could practically hear what she was thinking and sighed. A small smirk showing he wasn't irritated. "It was on New year's. I got you a present for the New Year and gave it to you. Remember that book? Red stringed Souls? You locked yourself in your room for three days and when you finally came out you hit me with it!" He frowned remember the memory. Maka recalled the event.

"Did you ever even read the book? It was an erotic novel!" Maka explained. "And my move on you didn't go as well either. On Valentine 's Day I worked all week to make you chocolates and when I was going to give them to you some girl stole it and gave it to you then you threw it away!" Maka huffed then moaned loudly. His pulsing cock stretched her walls.

"Dammit Maka I'm gonna explode if this keeps going," He growled and pushed he onto her back again. Her head tapped the head board but she ignored it. Soul pounded inside her even harder than before. Maka grabbed the head board, clinging for dear life. As he thrusted her knuckled turned white. She going to come. "I'm cumming" He shouted and thrusted deep inside her. Releasing his hot seed. Maka followed suit, screaming his name and trembled from the force. The two panted, breath mixing in the air. The room smelled like sweat and sex. Soul pulled out of her and collapsed next to her. His body slightly bounced from the springs. Soul wrapped his arms around her frame and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck, still panting against her skin.

"Well I know one thing right now" Soul smirked as he tightened his grip

"Oh? And what's that?" Maka hummed as he played with her hair.

"I'm defiantly staying here tomorrow night. And possibly every night if we get to do this more often."


End file.
